A conventional popper is applied for celebration in happy hours. The conventional popper contains a launch device driven in an air pressurizing manner or a fire lighting manner. However, a transmission structure of the conventional popper has multiple iron sheets, thus causing danger when the multiple iron sheets are launched out of the conventional popper. In addition, it is dangerous after launching the conventional popper by lighting the fire.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.